ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Student Council
"The four people (+managers) who are set up to protect the Peace and Order of Yumenosaki Private Academy. Including the events and extracurricular activities of the school, they supervise the activities of the idols" Like any other school, Yumenosaki Academy also has a Student Council body. The Student Council's duties consist primrily of hosting and managing Dream Festivals, and overseeing the creation (and dismemberment) of units. As well as general management of the school's idol activities, ensuring that all idol activities are carried out properly and safely, and within the rules and regulations of the Academy. Membership Currently, there are four known members of the Student Council: *Eichi Tenshouin : President *Keito Hasumi : Vice President *Tori Himemiya : Secretary *Mao Isara : Treasurer Though not officially members of the council, Wataru Hibiki and Yuzuru Fushimi are known associates, and often participate in and carry out the Student Council's duties. Akiomi Kunugi is the overseeing faculty member for the student council and acts as an advisor for them. By extension, the units fine and AKATSUKI were founded with the purpose of enforcing the Student Council's presence and involvement in the academy's idol activities, and, as a result, their members are often heavily affiliated and directly involved with the council, though this is not always the case. However, fine is considered the Student Council's official unit, and is currently led by Eichi, the acting president of the student council. Former Members and Presidents Though not much is known about the Student Council's membership before the events of the Main Story, it was revealed that Rei Sakuma was the president at one point, but was usurped by Eichi Tenshouin during the events of Reminiscence * Three Magicians. Though not a president in his own right, Keito often acts on his duties as vice president due to Eichi's frequent absence as a result of poor health. It is unconfirmed but highly likely that Tsumugi Aoba, as well as other former members of fine were at one point members of the Student Council as well. Duties The primary duty of the Student Council is to oversee, fund, and manage Dream Festivals. The council is known to do this soundly, and any activities that are not directed by the council are considered "unofficial" and yield little, if any, benefits. These benefits are also put in place by the student council, as they created a hierarchy of Dream Festivals where, the higher the level, the These festivals are often lumped into the B1 category of Dream Festivals. Regardless of its grandeur, or the funding, anticipation, or membership involved in the festival, if the student council is not involved, it is not official. Often the council intervenes and interrupts festivals that they did not direct. They also manage the official paperwork for the formation of units. An aspiring unit's members need to submit an application to the council, and it needs to be approved before they can officially be considered a unit. Likewise, if a unit wishes to disband, they have to submit an application, and the council has to approve it. A unit can also be forcefully disbanded without the consent of its members. There are no precedents of this, but during the events of Quarrel Festival, Eichi wished to disband AKATSUKI without the knowledge or consent of its members, and seemingly completed the form himself. The council officially approves (or denies) the paperwork for individuals to leave, or join a unit. During Mika Kagehira's sub story "Song of the Garbage Dump," it is revealed that Nazuna officially submitted papers to withdraw from Valkyrie. A withdrawal needs the approval of the unit's leader, and the individual themself. However, if the leader does not cooperate, the student council can act on the individual's wishes and ignore the unit leader under the pretense of them failing to do their duties. Attitude Towards the Council Attitude towards the council varies, though most units see it as an oppressive structure that controls and manipulates the system in the council's favour. Eichi repetitively mentions that the student council, at the time of the main story, is only a shadow of what it used to be in the past. Throughout the main story, the student council is portrayed as an antagonistic figure, as it seems to control all aspects of the students' lives, thereby limiting and crushing their dreams and aspirations. The Dream Festival system is a prime example of this, as it was seemingly founded and enforced by the Student Council as a means of controlling the units and gaining their favour by showering rewards and privileges on the stronger units and shunning the weaker ones.